


What We've Become

by vagrantBreath



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: You are a mistake.One he wishes never had to been made.





	What We've Become

He meets you with deflection. His words spar with you in contempt. You are not what he expected. You are a weak, broken shell. A mockery of who he wanted.

You are more complete than you've ever been.

That alone is worse than a shattered piece of thirteen. You are close. Closer than you should be. But still a shadow of what was.

You remind him of what had been and what he knows will never be again.

When the Light nearly overwhelms you, there are no words. Disappointment, yes, but a sadness words fail to capture. Anger beyond understanding.

When he invites you to his mockery of Amaurot, it isn't for you.

You reach him. You, and everyone. You try, you all try, and you can't defeat him. His strength is beyond yours, and the Light can no longer be denied. You fall...

Only to rise again.

You fight. You, not alone, never alone again, fight. For your worlds. For the lives that will follow your path. You fight for what used to be, in memory of those you have lost. You and he both fight for those you could not save.

And when you defeat him, he is finally at peace.


End file.
